The Shadow of the Opera
by sarota peech
Summary: A play on the Phantom of the Opera using OKAGE! Part one posted, part two coming soon. Love reviews. Linda is stuck between her loves. Childhood friend Epros, or her teacher, the shadow of the opera, her king of music.


Ok. I watched the Phantom of the Opera this morning and had the coolest idea. Okage version! I really am obsessed. I've never been so obsessed over anything before. Any way…I am casting Linda as Christine. Epros as the mighty Raoul. Stan as the Phantom. Marlene as the uppity diva Carlotta. Ari as Firmin and Kisling as Andre. Big bull as the random dog person for Carlotta. Rosalyn as sweet little Meg. And where would we be without a Madam Giry. None other than KT, the mysterious gate keeper of Triste.

I'm sure you want to know where James is. He's eating omelets with Natasha please leave a message in the form of review…Just kidding. It helps to understand my story if you have both played the game Okage the Shadow King (Boku to Maoh) and watched the Phantom of the Opera. (Both of which are not mine.) But it is not essential to your enjoyment. If you enjoy my story you should watch the Phantom of the Opera if you haven't already.

I am not going back and forth through time like the movie. I'm staying in 1870.

I already admitted that this story doesn't belong to me so, ON WITH THE SHOW…

Also, I have read the book and I know this is under a book category but the Movie plot is a bit easier to follow and I like the music. (The book is excellent though.)

--

Linda stood next to her best friend Rosalyn. Rosalyn was almost like a sister, considering KT had practically adopted her. The two girls chatted with each other, waiting eagerly for their part in the show. It was only rehearsal but it was one of the last before the actual performance. There was color and movement and music abound. It was totally invigorating…Well, almost all of it.

Head Diva Marlene began to sing her part. Who knows how she got lead role. Her singing was horrendous. Too loud, too jerky. Many had to restrain the urge to cover their ears. Others did not hold back. And to their great relief who comes in but the director himself accompanied by two people.

"Excuse me I have an announcement." declared the man loudly.

"What is so important that you interrupt my singing." demanded Marlene. "Spit it out or none of us will here it." she turned to stomp off. "Where's my doggy?"

Acting as if that didn't just happen the director continued. "I'm sure you have all heard rumors of my retirement. I am here to say that they are all true and to introduce to you my replacements. Mr. Kisling and Mr. Ari." The new directors looked around.

"Hi." the red-headed one by the name of Ari managed to say. The white headed one that went by Kisling stood astounded by the number of girls.

"Well. I'm off. If you two need any help I'll be in Australia." was all the former director said before skipping away.

"Is their even such a place Kisling?"

"Australia? I have no idea. I'm a scholar and I've never heard of it."

"Perhaps it's an insane asylum."

"Why do you think he retired?" Kisling's question was answered by the shrill singing voice of Marlene. Ari put his hands over his ears.

"That's why." he said cringing. "How'd she ever get the job."

The singing stopped.

"HOW DARE YOU OFFEND ME LIKE THAT!?!" Screamed the diva. "MY VOICE IS FLAWLESS! I can see I'm not wanted here. I'm leaving. For good." she turned around with a 'Hmph' and left, once again yelling for her doggy.

"Well that's just great. Where will we find a new Diva. I blame you Kisling."

"Why? It is illogical to blame a person of my status who did nothing."

"My point exactly."

KT appeared from nowhere and stood beside Ari.

"Linda could sing." she said pointing at the orange haired green eyed girl standing beside a blond with pretty hazel eyes.

"She's just a side person. She's never had any lines. How could she sing?"

"Really." defended Rosalyn. "She has been taught. She's really good."

"I don't know…"

Rosalyn somehow produced a sword from thin air and held it to the boys throat and hissed in his ear. "Linda. Can. Sing."

Ari, hoping that the blond was right and fearing for his life asked, "Who is your teacher?"

"I…I don't know his name sir."

"I see. Sing for me then."

Linda hesitated. Ari waited. She looked to the maestro. The maestro signaled his band to play the music. Linda took a deep breath…

"Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while…." Linda sang beautifully. Every one stopped what they were doing to listen. KT smiled. Ari and Kisling relaxed knowing they had replaced Marlene. And it was only two days later it happened for real….

--

Linda amazed everyone. The audience loved her. She felt so beautiful and for the first time in a long while truly happy. A certain blond man with strange makeup happened to be sitting in the audience that night.

(Not singing just rhyming)

"Could it be? Could it be Linda…Oh How long ago it seems. How innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her." The man floated down the stairway and onto the lobby. From there he proceeded to Linda's room.

Linda, after being congratulated by too many people, was happy to be back in her room alone. Or so she thought.

"I brought you flowers Linda dear. For your music was sweet and wonderful to hear."

Linda turned around smiling. "Epros. I thought you had forgotten."

"Forget you? I would never. For that I'm much too clever."

Linda looked into the red eyes of her childhood sweetheart. She still loved him. Just as much as she did the day she met him. Best friends and now…Would she actually marry him?

"And now for some food to feed the good mood."

"I can't Epros. When my father died he said he would send me the King of Music. And he did. He keeps a very strict schedule and I must speak to him."

"Linda dear, that's good and well but I will be waiting so him you tell."

"Epros…" but the man was gone. She looked around nervously.

I might as well get changed, she thought. That way I can leave as soon as the king of music and I are done.

She did so and waited another ten minutes. Her King did not come. Could it be he had done his job. She stood up to leave. The room was suddenly filled with the deep voice of the king. He sang his words with a hint of anger.

"Insolent boy. No sense of fashion. Basking in your Beauty."

"I'm so sorry King. I had no idea…forgive me." she said hastily bowing her apology.

The King of Music kept singing. "Come my child. You shall know me. See why in the shadows I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I'm am there…inside…"

Linda looked to the mirror and was surprised to see a figure. He wore a black suit and black cape. His hair was a blond slicked back mass and his eyes seemed to emit a golden light.

"Come to me. My angel of music." it said sliding open the mirror and holding his hand out to Linda. Fear, love, confusion. Linda couldn't sort out her emotions. She wasn't even thinking when she took the black gloved hand. The figure led her deep into the dungeon. A place under the opera house she didn't know existed. Once they had finally escaped the extremely long stairway the king, now known the be the dreaded shadow of the opera, helped Linda onto a horse. (I myself want to know two things. Why did the phantom need a horse under the opera house? And how the heck did he get it down there in the first place?) He sang a couple of notes and paused. He obviously expected Linda to sing back but she did not. She was too confused. She felt as if a small bit of her soul had been removed. Why? She couldn't decide. But the blond figure beside her with all his malicious glory scared her more than anything ever had. The king of music tried numerous times to begin a lesson but eventually gave up. His angel couldn't refuse to sing forever.

He glanced up every now and then to the awestruck little girl on the horse. How small and weak she looked here in the dark depths of under the opera, and yet, as beautiful as she ever was despite wearing a simple pink dress. Linda could not bring herself to meet his gaze. All this time…all this time she thought she was speaking to the promised King of Music said to enhance the abilities of any musical wannabe he appeared to. And now she finds her king of music to be a fraud. None other than the shadow of the opera said to have killed the poor prop designer and a few others. But her feelings for him could not be fought. He had taught her to sing. Had taught her to be what she had become. And there was a love. The most powerful of love. The kind that you cannot admit to anyone, not even to yourself. So how could she leave…For Epros? Oh how she wished she could for she had always loved him. But now, in the tender and terrifying grasp of the shadow, Linda was as useless and hopeless as a doll belonging to a little girl was. Unable to do anything. Not even talk. She could barley think. Only ride blindly behind the shadow and wait for what was to come...


End file.
